


Fallen Angle

by NouraNNY



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouraNNY/pseuds/NouraNNY
Summary: This was actually a request from a close friend of mine. The plot she gave me was a bit different from what i wrote but, she was happy with it and i am thankful for it. But maybe in the future when that writer ghost posses me, I'll write the sequel . XDI'm so bad at intro of fics. Can someone give me a course in that?! XD such as title,genre, summary, rating and these things... Whatever. I hope you liked it!





	Fallen Angle

 The world below is so open in front of their eyes. Many people moving around and talking different languages.

No it's not something weird. They have the ability to see it this way. They are angels, after all.

"I wonder... "

"About? " replied the one laying down on the clouds beside him watching too.

"Hmm...About why humans are scared from death yet wishing to go to heavens... " Answered the other resting his head on his palms.

"What a weird question.. but you have a point. " The other let out a chuckle.

"shall we try finding it out, keito? " He looked at his mate keito with a grin that made keito frown.

"Have you lost your mind, Ryosuke? How are we even supposed to know such thing? " Ryosuke clicked his tongue expecting this answer from keito. They have been mates since who knows when.

"Come on, don't be a coward.. we will just have a little fun. "

"You don't get my point. They can't really see us- " keito sighed when ryosuke gave him a pokerface.

"Okay. You can go, alone. " Keito said, which made ryosuke laugh. Just like he expected. Keito was just going to give excuses so he won't go.

"I'll ask our lord before I go, you'll surely miss a good journey. " Ryosuke said before he made his contact with their lord to go and in a short time he found himself disappearing from between the clouds to reappear again somewhere he doesn't know, hearing a voice in his head telling him that he has 24 hours before going back.

According to his experience, he was on a bridge at night. It's dark and silent around but as if it's instinct he turned his head to somewhere, where he found someone staring at him.

It wasn't weird that someone stares at him. That human must have luck today. And he isn't sure if it's good or bad, or whatever. What's weird here is where that human is standing...   
The other side of the fence.   
    
                           

* * *

 

 

He had enough of his life. He felt that he has no place in the world. Although he is surrounded with people who 'love' him most of the time, he doesn't feel he belong here.   
And for that reason he decided to end his life, on the day he was born, the 10th of August.

Nakajima Yuto, 25 years old , a model from TE agency. His father died in a fire while his mother died when he was 19, due to some kind of illness that doctors couldn't identify.  
He managed to apply for modelling at the age of 15 in his school so he could get money to pay for his mother's illness. And he continued modelling because his contract has a condition that he would be modelling for them until he reached 40 (Or it was found to be fixed  since he needed money badly at that time) or else pay the agency 1,000,000,000 dollars.

Since her death, he lived his life for these 6 years , surrounded with producers, cameramen , fans yet he felt just lonely.

And there he stands, he already has passed the fence, just standing on the little space on the edge and holding on the the metal poles. He chose to die drowning instead of any blood-related death. Nor he wants to be found hanged and wishes to be found after his features are already gone.

He was afraid and who wouldn't? Life is precious after all.   
He took one last glance beneath his feet, finding it all dark because it was at 2 am .

'just let go and it will all end..' he told himself.

When he was about to let go , he saw some kind of light that caught his attention. Lots of feathers started falling at this spot of light.   
He watched there, stunned, and good thing he wasn't letting go yet. He watched as a human figure started to appear, as if that was even a human.   
He watched that human figure opening his hands catching some feathers from these which all falling on him as if it was a shower.  
The feathers disappears in few seconds though.

_'could that be a hallucination before I die? Or is that the reaper coming to collect my soul? '_

Yuto asked himself dumbly and just stared, the figure that appeared turned to look at him and their eyes met , and it was like the time has stopped.. It didn't though.

* * *

 

"Hey, what are you doing there? " 

Ryosuke asked looking at the other who just stared. And it seems like he was surprised by his language too. Surely their lord has prepared everything for his journey.

"A .... You can talk..." Yuto said still staring.

The angel decided to approach the paralyzed Yuto and help him back to the bridge, but once Yuto was on the safe place, he blacked out on the other's arms.

                               

* * *

 

 

Opening his eyes, Yuto see a usual ceiling.

'was it a dream? ....' he wondered and blinked his eyes staring at the ceiling of his room.

"No it wasn't. You blacked out yesterday and I brought you home. "

Yuto was shocked to hear the answer and he sat up almost immediately to look at his 'savior'

Ryosuke was sitting on a comfy sofa that's positioned in Yuto's room with a smile.

"You are.. "

"Yeah. Like what you saw earlier.. " the angel nodded.

"Are you going to collect my soul? " Yuto asked and ryosuke frowned.

"'Collect your soul'? I'm not a reaper! " Ryosuke clicked his tongue and played with the collar of his loose shirt.

"What are you then? And how am I here? "

Ryosuke let out a sigh, he doesn't like answering questions but the latter has the right to ask so.

"I just moved you to your house as our lord lead me. I'm... What do you think? Look. I didn't appear for you. It was just a coincidence. " He told Yuto and the latter just nod, making Ryosuke not sure if he understands or not. He wasn't going to explain anymore anyway.

"So your name is Nakajima Yuto I think? " Ryosuke said and Yuto snap again from staring at the angel.

" Uhh, yeah... How about you? Your name, I mean. "

"I'm Ryosuke. It's nice to meet you.. probably. " Ryosuke said with a smile.

" Ryosuke? "

" Yeah. So what? "

" Just that?"

" Yeah...? We have only one name. " Ryosuke answers and watch Yuto's puzzled expression that clears again and he nods finally getting that angels don't really have surnames. If ryosuke could curse, he would have done it that God sent him to meet such dumb person.

When Yuto was finally back to bits of his sense, he decided to ask.   
"If you aren't sent to me.. Then what is an angel doing in our world..? I didn't know that angels can go around the world like that. I haven't seen any before. " Yuto said as he stood up to get himself some water and have a good look at the angel again.

"Listen, Nakajima Yuto. I'm here for a journey for 24 hours. You aren't crazy for seeing me. Everyone in fact can, for now. I have something to do here.. Can you be my guide in here? " It was Ryosuke's turn to reply, but with another request.

"But, if you are an angel.. Why didn't you ask God to guide you? " Well, Yuto has a point.   
But Ryosuke has even a better point.

"It's a journey. I want to discover it myself. "

Being lost with the what's happening, and that this angel kind of saved him (although he didn't want to), Yuto just agrees to be guide to the angel for these 24 hours. (Or whatever time left.)

Yuto checks the time with a sigh. He had in his plan that he would die just earlier, but now he is ought to look 'okay' until he....well.

"Now will you show me around, Nakajima Yuto? " Ryosuke said, his gaze following Yuto.

Yuto looked at the angel still kind of not believing that he is seeing one. But he has to admit, that angel is so beautiful.   
He wasn't sure what to say at first but he smiled and gave the latter a nod.

"I'd love to. But I won't really be able to show you around for long. I have 2 interviews by afternoon. " The angel isn't too dumb, he knows about time from what he read. But he wasn't really sure about how long that time will be. Since it's said that their time is different from humans' .

Time passed fast with Yuto showing the angel around, food stalls, mall and some places he knew . He often laughs at how the angel gets too excited over things and almost get them (or only him, he thought) in trouble because he grabs whatever he is interested in, be it clothes or food.

It was too late at night when they were walking back home.

"You know, if I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed that you are an angel. You sound like a human that came from other dimension and time! " Yuto laughed walking with Ryosuke who's eating steamed buns.

"And I think i have to thank our lord for making you as my guide, Nakajima Yuto. You aren't the best one but it's fine. " Ryosuke said licking his fingers before grabbing another bun to eat from the bag.

"Why do you keep calling me Nakajima Yuto? You can call me just Yuto." Yuto asked looking at Ryosuke.

"Hmm? " It took a while for Ryosuke to answer as his mouth is full. Yuto waited for the answer though.

"Because it's in our nature. In our system, a human should be called with his full name. "

"I see... " Yuto just shrugged and continued walking, but he broke the silence again looking at the angel with a smile.

"But you know.. it's kind of surprising that you are a guy. We are taught that angels are God's daughters. You are beautiful too. "

"daughters? Humans surely have their weird thoughts. " Ryosuke laughed and Yuto looked at him weirdly.

" what's weird? Isn't it right? " Ryosuke shrugged and just threw the empty bag in a bin.

"If you look at 'daughters' my way, I think it's fine being thought like that. Our lord is like a father to everyone, even to humans. We are , after all, allowed to know only what our lord want us to know... " Ryosuke continued as he found Yuto silent again. 

"and that's what I'm here for. To know how humans think.. why were you trying to die when I saw you though? That's so unexpected. "

Yuto stopped walking and looked at Ryosuke , clearly not sure what to say. A sigh escaped his lips and he sat on a nearby bench on their way,  Ryosuke follows too.

"What's unexpected in this though? " Yuto said and looked up at the dark sky.

"I mean.. humans as far as we know, are ought to live and eventually die to go to heavens. Yet they are scared of death. While you, you were trying to die. That wasn't a wise idea by the way, you aren't going to heavens if you died this way."

"I see... Maybe it's just as you say.. Humans are so complicated. " Yuto chuckled before he proceeded.

"humans in normal condition, are scared from death because no one knows what is waiting them after it. It's just like when you said you saw things from up there yet you wonder what it is actually.... That's difficult to explain. We have that saying that human live once. That's why it's creepy thinking of a life after death.. " Ryosuke nodded in understanding.

"It doesn't explain to me why you are ending you life though.. "   
Yuto didn't really want to talk about his life, Ryosuke can see that clearly. But at least, he got the answer to his thought. And he can see that Nakajima Yuto doesn't deserve such end.

"But... If I had a friend like you in my life, maybe I wouldn't have thought this way. " Yuto said with a smile looking at the angel. Ryosuke smiled back.

"Don't give up yet, okay? I'm sure you'll find the way through. World is bigger than you think. Enjoy your life to the fullest . I'll be waiting for you in heavens so, you need to keep alive until then. "

"Really? Will you? " Yuto laughed and Ryosuke pouted.

"what's funny about that though? Yeah I'll wait! That's why don't die this way because this won't bring you to heavens. " Yuto sighed looking again up at the sky.

"that will be long though..." Yuto muttered but then Ryosuke showed him his pinky finger.

" Promise me that you'll live until the time comes? " Yuto looked at the angel weirdly.

"Woah, you have that kind of promise too? " He chuckled and Ryosuke grinned.

" Not really. I just read about it. So, will you? " Yuto sighed before showing his pinky finger too to seal their promise.

"Unn. I promise , Ryosuke. "

They ran out of time and it was time to go..

Ryosuke was getting brighter and feathers started appearing, this time it was a reverse for Yuto, feathers were elevating than falling down.

"Eh? That fast already? Tchee .." Ryosuke sighed and Yuto smiled bitterly seeing it. Ryosuke held his hands together and smiled as he was vanishing.

'I'll watch over you until the time comes.. Until the next time, Nakajima Yuto.. '

Although it was harsh a bit on Yuto, but now he isn't going to break the promise. He will continue living , in hope to meet Ryosuke again when the time comes. God will be kind enough to grant him that wish, right?

                    

 

* * *

 

 

 "Oh you are back. That was fast. " Keito said when he saw Ryosuke laying down on the clouds .

" I agree.." he sighed and just snuggled to the fluffy surface below him.

"So how was your journey? "   
Ryosuke smirked at Keito when he heard the question.

" It was really something you'll regret not having with me "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request from a close friend of mine. The plot she gave me was a bit different from what i wrote but, she was happy with it and i am thankful for it. But maybe in the future when that writer ghost posses me, I'll write the sequel . XD
> 
> I'm so bad at intro of fics. Can someone give me a course in that?! XD such as title,genre, summary, rating and these things... Whatever. I hope you liked it!


End file.
